1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicles which carry a spare tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles have a spare tire, which can be carried by it at many different locations. For example, some spare tires are carried on the undercarriage of the vehicle, but most of them are carried in the vehicle trunk. Sport utility vehicles, however, typically do not have a trunk so the spare tire must be carried elsewhere. Further, tires for sport utility vehicles are generally large in size and weight, which makes it inconvenient to position them on and remove them from the undercarriage and the vehicle's interior.
Hence, sport utility vehicles often include a spare tire carrier assembly, positioned at their rearward end, for holding the spare tire. Examples of these spare tire carrier assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,766, 5,186,371 and 5,104,015. However, their use often requires the operator to lift the spare tire, which is strenuous if the spare tire is large and heavy. Further, the difficulty in lifting the spare tire is increased if the vehicle is located on an uneven surface.